CINTA PERTAMA
by Sweet Sins lover
Summary: Kisah percintaan Baekhyun, dari cinta pertamanya hingga kembali ke cinta pertamanya Chanyeol. Ikuti perjalanan cinta Baekhyun, ketika dibawa terbang, dihempaskan n diangkat kembali. Belajarlah dari kesalahan dan kelemahan Baekhyun dalam mencintai Chanyeol. Belajarlah pula pada balasan Tuhan kepada Baekhyun atas ketidakbijaksanaannya dalam membagi cintanya pada kekasihnya. CHANBAEK


Annyeonghaseyo, SSL ibnida.

Welcome to my home ffn. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali lagi setelah badai kehidupan besar telah SSL alami di dunia nyata (?), sebenarnya tidak juga, lebih tepatnya baru dimulai. Tak apa, berbagi cinta dengan kalian sudah menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan. Moohon maaf karena mngecewakan kalian dengan menelantarkan FF-FF sebelum ini. eh,,, sekarang balik dengan FF baru. Maaf atas kebiasaan buruk SSL ini hehe

Kali ini mau bawa BAEKYEOL, Ceritanya agak gimanaaaa gitu. Oleh karena itu, gak tega make KAISOO. Menurut SSL, KAISOO kurang pas sama FF jenis kek ini. SSL geret para seme dari EXO. Mian kalau gak suka, tapi demi kelancaran FF ini aja kok kkkk.

* * *

><p><strong>CINTA PERTAMA<strong>

**Main cast: BAEKYEOL - CHANBAEK**

**other cast: KRIS, KAI, SEHUN, SUHO, CHEN dan seme dari boyband lain. Bertambah seiring meningkatnya konflik dan seiring makin ruwetnya kisah ini  
><strong>

**Para Uke lain tidak SSL seret, mian ^^**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, YAOI, angst-MAYBE, Sudut pandang orang pertama-aku. Sudut pandang Baekhyun sebagai Aku, Alur putar balik**

.

Gambaran kisah percintaan SSL yang penuh liku. Gak ada NC kali ini, karena SSL kemas dengan apa adanya -bedanya hanya yaoi dan SSL straight kkk.

Silakan nikmati, jangan _bash_ cerita ini, semua adalah takdir Tuhan. Silakan kritik dan saran, SSL terima dengan tangan terbuka.

Semua semata-mata adalah bentuk dari curahan hati SSL sebagai perempuan biasa. SSL tidak mengeluh, hanya berbagi pengalaman, semoga _readernim_ bisa mengambil pelajaran dari secuplik dari kisah hidup SSL. T.T

.

.

.

_Here We Go_

.

.

.

.

**CINTA PERTAMA**

* * *

><p>Namaku Baekhyun, tahun ini aku menginjak 22 tahun, aku adalah anak pertama dari dari keluarga Byun. Aku dilahirkan dalam keluarga harmonis, penuh cinta-kasih sayang. Aku periang, ekstrovert, penuh canda dan juga penuh cinta, hingga suatu saat aku tidak mengenal diriku sendiri. Aku berubah, aku menyimpang dari pribadiku dulu. Semua itu dimulai semenjak aku mengenal Park Chanyeol melalui sebuah jejaring sosial yang sedang populer bernama <em>Facebook<em>. Aku bertukar foto, cerita tentang masa kecil, hobi, kebiasaan, canda dan banyak hal lainnya. Kami memutuskan berteman, dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga semuanya terjadi.

_5 Tahun yang lalu_

"Eomma, Baekki pulaaaang!" kenapa rumahku sepi sekali hari ini? Eomma tak ada di seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah, apa sedang berbelanja? _Molla_~. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk kamar, mengganti baju lalu Online, Yeah, ini hal yang aku suka tiap harinya. Aku masuk dalam akun Facebook-ku. Astagaa, banyak sekali yang mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan padaku, apa aku benar-benar imut? kekekeke.

Chorong Kim..

Kibum Kim..

Kevin Lee..

Jongho Park..

Yuri Song..

Junsik Boom..

Chanyeol Park..

Eh, seketika aku tertarik pada satu akun ini. 5 pertemanan yang sama,, WOW. Tidak biasanya, karena kebanyakan orang yang menambahkanku sebagai teman mereka adalah orang asing yang akupun tak tahu asal muasalnya. Foto profil Chanyeol-ssi benar-benar unik, biasanya orang-orang akan memakai foto terbaiknya tapi Chanyeol tidak, seekor bunglon ternyata. Aigoo, lucu sekali, setidaknya aku bisa menambah teman sesama pecinta hewan.

Klik-TERIMA. Aku menerima permintaannya segera setelah menengok akunnya yang ternyata diproteksi.

"Hanzo, cepatlah sembuh"

"Tuhan, Hanzo tidak mau makan :"( "

"Hanzo, kembalilah sayang"

"Dia main kemana? Hanzo hilang"

Aku mengernyit. Hanzo? Hanzo? Siapa itu hanzo?

Scroll down

.

.

.

Hahahaha, ternyata Hanzo adalah seekor bunglon di foto profilnya. _Menarik sekali orang ini_.

"Annyeong, Gomawoyo sudah mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan kepadaku. Aku Baekhyun, Kau? Hei, Bagaimana kabar Hanzo?"

Aku sempatkan meninggalkan kiriman ucapan di dinding akunnya, semoga saja dia segera membalas, aku tak sabar untuk memiliki teman baru.

"Hei, Cheonma ^^ Aku Chanyeol. Kau mengenal Hanzo?"

Senang sekali, ternyata Dia membalas kirimanku dengan cepat.

"Hai Chanyeol. Aku belum mengenal Hanzo, aku hanya membaca statusmu sebelumnya. Hanzo dan Hanzo. Hanzo itu Bunglon piaraanmu bukan? Kenalkan aku padanya :) "

"Eum,, Benar, Hanzo baru saja meninggal tadi padi dan aku belum sempat memperbarui statusku. Aku masih berduka kehilangannya."

Kasihan sekali Chanyeol. , mungkin Dia benar-benar menyayangi Hanzo. Sepertinya aku harus menghibur Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Bersabarlah Chanyeol. Ini adalah takdir dari Tuhan, mungkin juga ini yang terbaik untuk Hanzo. Kita bisa berteman bukan? Aku juga bisa menggantikan Hanzo, sebagai teman baikmu. Bagaimana? Jangan bersedih lagi ya"

Aku melihat-lihat album Chanyeol "Hanzo" "Kami", Di sana terdapat berbagai momen Chanyeol dan Hanzo, benar-benar manis pertemanan mereka.

"Tentu, Aku sangat senang sekali, Baek. Kita teman mulai hari ini :) . . Kau sekolah di mana? aku di Gangnam High School. Aku punya satu adik perempuan, 92 line, suka makan, suka tidur, suka main, pecinta hewan, pecinta alam, pecinta Eomma dan Saengi-ku hahahahaha aku bicara Cinta sedari tadi padahal Cinta pun aku tak tahu itu apa kkkk. Bagaimana dirimu, Baek?"

"Yeay,, Aku di Art and Act High School , 16 Kilo meter dari Gangnam. Aku punya satu adik perempuan dan lelaki, 93 line, suka berteman, suka menyanyi, suka melukis, suka Hewan juga. Hei, Kkau bukan pecinta Appamu? Kenapa tidak Kau sebut? hehe"

"Kalau begitu Kita harus bermain bersama suatu hari nanti. Appaku sudah tidak peduli terhadap keluarganya, Dia menyiakan kami."

"Maafkan aku Yeol, aku tak tahu. Kau harus kuat untuk Eomma dan Saengi-mu ne? Hwaiting!" dan seterusnya, kami terus membalas pertanyaan satu sama lain.

Sudut bibirku melengkung ke atas. Chanyeol lucu sekali dan tidak berbeda jauh denganku, sepertinya Kami akan berteman dengan sangat baik. Aku membalas Chanyeol, Kami saling membalas, Kami saling berkomentar terhadap foto kami masing-masing. Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat baik, seru sekali dan dari dulu aku sangat mengidamkan seorang teman seperti dia.

_Kehidupanku akan semakin berwarna sepertinya_

* * *

><p>Well, cukup sekian untuk pemanasan hari ini. SSL harus tidur ne. Kalian juga . Ini sudah pukul 1 dini hari sejak FF ini di publish.<p>

Komen Juseyo. Silakan komen, follow heheh. Kalau mau follow twitter SSL juga sangat boleh sweetsinslover . Mian masih kosong karena baru bikin, tapi kedepannya akan SSL isi dengan info seputar EXO, cuplikan imajinasi SSL secara berkala, entah itu yadong atau sampai tangis tangisan. Silakan kalau mau request bisa lewat Twitter aja. Private messagingnya FFN agak rempong hehehe

SSL adalah Author yang masih baru di dunia per FF-an dan juga di FFN. Jadi, mohon dukungan, semangat dan masukannya ne?

Gomawo #flyingkisses


End file.
